Or Maybe he Wasn't
by Riripou
Summary: Sans was trying to escape the collapsed building he and his friends had been in. He hoped he was the only one there, and everyone had made it out, but then he stumbles upon a scene he had never wanted to see. Papyton, Human AU


"Y-You are m-my sunshine..."  
Sans' head whipped up at the sound of a voice. He'd been trying to leave the collapsed building for hours, to reach Papyrus, Frisk, Toriel, and everyone at the outside. He knew they'd be outside. They had to be. He knew it in is soul.  
(Or maybe he was just telling himself that)  
He hoped that they were all okay.  
He needed them all to be okay.  
Even Mettaton, the arrogant flamboyant guy who he had many valid and reasonable reasons to hate.  
(Or maybe he didn't like him because he was too overprotective of his brother)  
But now he had heard a voice from somewhere near here, he knew someone wasn't outside, so he wasted no time in rushing to find out where they were.  
"M-My only," a cough ,"s-sunshine..."  
This time it sounded like two voices, so Sans picked up his pace, trying to find gaps in the debris.  
"Y-you make me ha~ppy,"  
The voices were louder, maybe just around this corner...  
(Or maybe not)  
"When skies are grey,"  
And then, at the end of a half-collapsed corridor, he spotted his brother soaked with blood, lying side by side with Mettaton.  
His heart race increased dramatically and his run came to a halt. Then he noticed the giant rock crushing Mettatons' right arm, and the smaller pieces of rock scattered in various places in his torso.  
He felt guilty realising he was relived that the blood wasn't Papyrus'.  
(Or maybe he didn't)  
"You'll ne~ver kn-know dear..."  
Mettaton was singing, his eyes half lidded and tears streaming down his face, but a sad smile on his face.  
"How much I l-love y-" Mettaton gave another hacking cough, blood splattering out over the floor, but he was determined to continue, "You~"  
Sans wasn't moving forwards anymore. Maybe he was being selfish. Maybe he was in shock.  
(Or maybe it was neither. Or maybe it was guilt. Or maybe it was the realisation that Mettaton wouldn't like his presence)  
Papyrus joined in with the next line, snot and tears already pouring down his face, and an occasional hiccup.  
Their hands were intertwined, not letting go even though they were covered in Mettatons' blood.  
"Please don't take..."  
Sans realised he was shaking. He couldn't stop.  
(Or maybe he could. Maybe he didn't want to)  
"M-my sunshine~"  
Sans figured now would be the most cliché time for Mettaton to die.  
He also figured he shouldn't be thinking about that.  
But maybe he couldn't stop himself.  
(Or maybe he was trying to distract himself)  
"A-," Mettaton let loose another spurt of blood through a cough, with a few red droplets landing on his face.  
"A-away~"  
Papyrus was also shaking, and carefully placed a kiss on Mettatons' cheek.  
"I-I love you Metta. I love you so, so much,"  
Sans right eye twitched. Maybe it was because he still hated Mettaton  
(Or maybe it was because he was jealous. Or maybe it was because he was sad)  
Mettaton let go of Papyrus' hand to gently stroke his face.  
When he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper.  
"I love you too, Papy-dear. I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much I would give anything for you, Papyrus."  
His tears fell freely and fast, as he let out a sob.  
"I-I'm gonna miss you so, so much,"  
Papyrus tried to hug Mettaton as best he could with half of Mettatons' body crushed, as he too let out an anguished sob into Mettatons' top.  
"H-hey," whispered Mettaton, still smiling sadly.  
"D-don't cry, okay? I'll always b-be there. In those me-memories we made. R-Remember? The first time I met y-you? Our first date? Our f-first kiss?"  
Mettaton stroked Papyrus' hair with his shaking hand.  
"Don't forget me, alright? B-But don't linger on me either. Mo-move on, darling. I love you s-so much I could burst, but you can't just l-live in the past. You saved me, darling, but you should s-save other people. No use saving me wh-when I'm gone, got it?"  
Papyrus sobbed again, and part of Sans wanted to join in. The other part wanted to kill Mettaton sooner for putting his brother through so much pain.  
(Or maybe part of him just wanted to reset and get to know the real Mettaton)  
"I-I don't want you to go. I don't want you to go! I-I dont know what I'll do without you! Y-You can't just go... Please..."  
Mettatons' hand was slowly growing weaker and Sans could tell he didn't have much longer. Part of him wondered how he was still not dead.  
(Or maybe part of him wanted him to stay alive)  
"I don't w-want to go, either. I-I'm scared, Papy. I don't know what I'll find. I d-don't know if there's a God or an afterlife o-or j-just nothing. I don't know and that sc-scares me. I-I'm scared to not exist, and I-I'm scared to not have you, and I'm scared of oblivion. W-what if there's just nothing, Papy? What if it's like b-before you were born, o-or like w-when you sleep? I'm scared of that, Papy, and I'm never scared, n-not when I was little and f-fell off that tree, o-or when I came out to my parents, o-or when I perform on stage. I've o-only been scared once, a-and that was w-when I first told you I loved you. I'm trying to be b-brave, but it's hard. Because I-I'm so, so scared and it's overwhelming,"  
Sans realised he, too, was scared. Scared for his brother, or maybe scared because he'd had those fears before.  
(Or maybe he was scared of losing Mettaton. Or maybe he was scared /for/ Mettaton)  
"I know you're scared, Metta. I'm scared too. I don't want to live without you, but I'll try. I promise, Metta. I'll live for you, and I'll remember you always. I promise. Y-You don't have to be afraid. Y-You're brave, Mettaton. You dont have to hold on. I'll miss you, and I don't want you to go, but you must be in so much pain. I-I dont want you hurting because of me. I promise you I'll see you again. I love you, Mettaton, and I'm right here. I'll always be there, see? T-the Great Papyrus won't let you down. You'll always have a special place with me, Mettaton. I'll make sure you're never forgotten!"  
Sans was proud his brother could be so comforting. He was proud his brother had grown so much.  
(Or maybe he was sad to see his little brother go. Or maybe he was happy to see that Mettaton was being comforted)  
Mettatons' voice was barely able to hear, and it was so full of love.  
"Papy, thank you so much. I love you. I'm so glad you're here. I-I think I-I'm ready, okay? My Papy. My Papyrus. My sweetheart, my darling, my beautiful boyfriend. I love you. My Papy. My sunshine."  
There was silence for about a minute. "P-Pa-Papyr-r-rus?" Mettaton called out, finding it hard to speak.  
"Yes?" Whispered Papyrus, his voice shaky.  
"I-I-I wa-as j-jus-st won-nderi-ing i-if you were sti-ill the-ere."  
"Of course I am, Metta. I'll always be here, like I promised. The Great Papyrus will always be here."  
Mettaton smile became content and he closed his eyes, his ragged breathing gradually slowing down.  
"Th-Thats a-all I n-need t-to kno-ow..." He whispered.  
Sans could tell Mettaton was still scared. Sans could tell Papyrus was scared, too. Be he only felt numb as he watched the last flicker of life leave Mettatons' body.  
(Or maybe he was scared, too)  
And then Mettatons' breathing stopped and his body relaxed, and Papyrus shakily reached out to his chest to feel for a heartbeat. After about 5 seconds, Papyrus knelt up and just stayed there for several minutes.  
Then he began to sob.  
Sans, too, could feel the wetness of silent tears crawling down his face. Maybe they were pity tears. Maybe he was just worried for Papyrus. Maybe he was feeling slightly relived over his death. Maybe he was secretly glad that he wouldn't have to put up with Mettaton again. Maybe he was glad he wouldn't have to put up with his and Papyrus' hand holding and subtle kisses.  
(Or maybe he wasn't)


End file.
